


Ice Skating, F*cking Ice Skating

by natural



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Ice Skating, Pining, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natural/pseuds/natural
Summary: Ice skating isn't that hard, right? For a girl who usually gets things on her first shot, she's pretty confident ice skating can't be that bad.  Although, a particular person decides to slow her progress. By a lot. Aster's going to need a few more trips to the rink to learn how to skate, and those warm golden eyes definitely aren't going to help her.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	Ice Skating, F*cking Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first story, so don't be afraid to criticize :>
> 
> anyways; enjoy

This is new. The smell of winter lingers in the icy air. The brights lights hanging from the cities, blind Aster. The sound of skates skidding on ice ring in her ears.

"Damn, why is it so bright in here?"

"It's probably because you never leave your house," retorted Aster's best friend, Marcus. "Like, how come you haven't gone ice skating? Like you live 5 minutes away from this tiny place."

"Pfft, there's no reason to come to a place like this. I'm only here because you said you'd promise me that broken computer of yours," Aster rolled her eyes. She pulled her left skate on and hoisted herself up. After balancing herself upright, she stood triumphantly. 

"Doesn't seem that hard," Aster snorted. Even if it was her first time, she'll get the hang of it pretty quickly. That's just how she was. 

"Huh, let's see how you'll do on the ice then," teases Marcus. He was on the school hockey team, so he was pretty good at ice skating himself. Aster scoffed and confidently started making her way toward the entrance of the ice rink. 

Once she got through the entrance, Aster stumbles. Unfortunately for Aster, Marcus was there to steady the brunette. He gives Aster a stupid smirk.

"Fuck you, I don't need your help," scowled Aster, as she gently pushed her friend away. She smirked and then slowly turned around to give him the bird. Marcus laughs at her antics before he suddenly calls out to Aster:

"Hey! Watch out bro!"

Aster turns around to see another girl in front of her. Fuck. Two bodies crashed. Two sets of limbs collided and Aster's ass hit the cold ice of the skating rink. Her head almost bounced off the cold ice floor. A spike of pain ached from each spot that hit the ice. Fuck. That was the word on repeat in Aster's mind.

"Ouch, that hurt," Aster complained. As she opened her eyes, she saw a set of glowing honey-brown eyes staring into hers. A blush began to form on Aster's face. The owner of those gorgeous eyes was on top of her, legs straddling Aster's, and small hands on the ice by each side of her head. Flowing caramel hair framing the perfect face with a lopsided grey beanie on the girl's head. By god, this girl was stunning. Oh shit.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," sputtered the clumsy brunette. Aster's blush was now at full bloom. Great. The girl on top continues to stare quietly at Aster, a faint blush on the girl's ears. Aster quickly tore her eyes from the girl's and turned to stare at the ice rink's wall, which was suddenly very interesting. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the girl finally pushed herself off of Aster. The girl muttered something after standing upright. Those warm eyes still piercing Aster as the girl offered Aster a hand, and she gladly took the hand. 

"Again, I am so so sorry about that. I should've wat-" Aster falls back onto the ice, almost dragging the princess down with her. 

"Oh my god, I'm s-sorry, it's my first time here," Aster stuttered. Aster could hear Marcus giggling behind her. Screw him. 

"U-uhm, it's okay. I'm not h-hurt or anything so. Uh, just prop yourself up on one knee and grab my hand to pull yourself up," the girl faintly whispered. Her voice was angelic. Aster was utterly mesmerized. She'd been staring a lot. Aster, now complete with an even more flushed face, finally followed the quiet girl's instructions. 

As she grabbed the girl's hand, it made Aster's heart pound in her small chest. It was just that the girl's hand was so soft and warm. Aster wanted to hold her hand for the rest of her boring fucking life. Hell, if this is the only thing Aster could have, she would be perfectly content with that.

The angelic voice snaps Aster out of her trance, "Are you okay?"

"Huh, y-yea, I think so," Aster mumbled as she balanced herself on the ice. She feels relieved that she didn't fall again. Aster realized something. The brunette was holding the other girl's hand. Shit. She was still holding the girl's hand. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," stammered Aster after jerking her hand away from the other's. Her action leaving the other girl with a, disappointed look?

"Royalty! You okay?" shouts a voice behind the girl. Had Aster been talking to a noble? What? Confusion shakes through her mind. Although, it does explain why the other girl was so much like a princess from a fairy-tale. 

"I'm fine, don't worry," responds the noble (?), who was still standing a bit too close to Aster. A bit too quickly, the other girl turns to smile and wave goodbye to Aster before returning to her friend. The smile leaves Aster standing there like a love-struck idiot.

"Hey, hey, hey! Someone catch your eye?" an annoying voice remarks from behind Aster, Marcus' voice. The brunette tries to get rid of the blush on her face before Marcus sees her, but it just doesn't leave.

"Oh, that blush most definitely tells me someone definitely did," snickered Marcus with an annoying face. Aster rolled her eyes. 

"Nothing happened dumbass, I just tripped," Aster shot. 

"Uh huh. Totally. You totally didn't fall right into the school's princess, and she didn't ended up straddling you. Not just like a scene from a cheesy romance novel, but not in real life," gasped Marcus. He pats Aster on the back whilst laughing his ass off. Aster just rolled her eyes. Wait, the school's princess? 

"Who do you mean by the school's princess?" questioned Aster. Did this perfect angel that she crashed into really go to her lame-ass small school? If so, how had she never noticed her? The girl was so fucking pretty, it'd be pretty hard to miss her. 

"Please, you really don't pay attention to anyone at school dontcha? You, Aster Yang, gayest motherfucker I know, got topped, by the one and only, Royalty Wilson, the quiet, but top dog nonetheless, of Woodruff High-school," Marcus said in mock announcer voice. In shock, Aster just stands silently, staring at the hard icy floor.

Oh. Royalty was her name. Wait. THE Royalty Wilson? Aster had only heard rumors of the girl because she typically tended to skip classes. So, of course, the goddess she crashed into had to be Royalty Wilson. Two things were wrong with that. One, Aster likely had to see the goddess again because they went to the same school, even if she skipped classes. Two, it was Royalty Wilson, the queen of the school. Aster was so eternally fucked. Her blush transcending to a somehow darker shade of crimson. 

Shit, she would never be able to get those honey-brown eyes or soft small hands out of her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll try to get chapters out and whatnot, each chapters going to be around a thousand words
> 
> thanks for reading


End file.
